Template talk:Navbox Homestuck Characters
The main reason I rewrote the Navbox class was to make this kind of thing possible. A character navbox, oh joy. By no means is this complete. I put important characters like Doc Scratch and Jack Noir in the "other" section because I couldn't think of a good proper section to put them in, and "other" sections are grody, yo. If you have a better idea, go for it. Also: The footer should be for player characters only. Or something. --Pigbuster 09:21, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Removal of the "worlds" section Having a navbox of locations like LOWAS and the kids' rooms and such is a really good idea, but it should be a separate template. The character navbox should be specifically for characters only, otherwise it starts to get rather cluttered. No offense intended! What would be the BEST thing would be to have a big adventure-specific "Homestuck" navbox which has separate sections for characters/locations/concepts/etc. Unfortunately, this wiki would need to have the collapsible navbox class in order to do such a template properly, and I'm pretty sure it doesn't. An admin would have to take care of that, I think. --Pigbuster 04:27, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Character Order There have been two edits now by (presumably) two different people of the order of the exiles. Namely, putting the Windswept Questant/White Queen in the second slot. I believe this is because the WQ controlled Rose using the device in the egg ship, and Rose is in the 2nd slot. The problem with this is that the Exiles are in a different section of the navbox, and only the order of the characters in the first section should be dictated by the kids' order, because they're all in one section and it makes sense to do it that way. However, I don't think the Exiles should be put in the first section. Not yet, anyway. In the story so far, the Exiles are mostly off in the future doing their own thing. Their only connection with the kids has been through those devices and that hasn't really had any impact on the story other than making the kids act all goofy and Sim-like for a bit. Because of that separation, they should be in their own section, and, because of that, should have their order dictated not by the kids' order but by the order in which they themselves were introduced, i.e. WV > PM > AR > WQ. Now, if as the story continues, each Exile becomes significantly more involved with their respective kid, then yes, they should be moved to the first section and reordered accordingly. Until then, it ought to go by order of appearance. I'm not sure what reason the editor(s) had for changing the Midnight Crew's order (use the summary box for fun and profit), but I have a reason to keep it that way: Clubs Deuce is pretty much the comic relief character, and in a 4-man-band, the general order is Leader > Lancer > Muscle > Goofball, so having Clubs be in the last slot makes sense. Pity that the order doesn't go Black > Red > Black > Red, though. --Pigbuster 23:03, August 8, 2010 (UTC) SyMBOLS I'm just wondering, if we included the Mind symbol next to Terezi, who is not in the Godtiers, shouldn't Dave, Rose, Jade, Kanaya and Tavros also get their corresponding symbols? :I agree, it makes perfect sense after all. User:JordanTH 05:05, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Scratch Kid's Title Colours If we're going with the tentative Titles for Jane and Jake, mightn't we just colour their names in? After all, we've seen both of their text colours - Nanna's writing in the Sassacre book, and Jake's writing on his note to John. It fits with the scheme that the rest Kids and Trolls have, too. ashdenej 17:19, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Enormous Box Why has the navbox suddenlly gotten huge? It's doubled its spacing both horizontally and vertically, making it partially unreadable. Has somebody misformatted something, or was this a deliberate decision? :Fixed it. There were too many links in the footer, so I extended it to two rows. --DarthEinstein 19:31, November 16, 2011 (UTC) : Could someone specify whether my change to a single-line version broke the navbox? It looks just fine on my end but I'd like to make sure. --Pigbuster 21:02, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes it did. It's wider than the space of the page (it overlaps with the "Recent Wiki activity" and that stuff on the side). Was that screenshot taken from the "Compare Selected Revisions" page? If so, then check out the template on the page itself or on one of the character's pages. --DarthEinstein 21:16, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Not sure whether anyone's aware, but it's still huge and obscured. MisterMan413 21:18, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, I'll edit it back. --DarthEinstein 21:25, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ::It looks fine on my computer, making me think this is a windows/mac thing which is... annoying. Oh well. --Pigbuster 22:11, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Urgh. Somebody's done it again! ashdenej 16:49, December 4, 2011 (UTC) ::E: Reverted it. ghostyTrickster I don't like including it; The name's used for all of a few pages and it makes the upper section completely unbalanced. Aesthetics trumps precision in this case, as far as I'm concerned. Nevertheless, I'll ask if anyone has anything to say about it rather than just making the edit. --Pigbuster 19:01, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :I'm trying to come up with a new way to format all of this so it's balanced slightly more. You can see my attempts here. I'm also trying to simplify the formatting. It may be useful to come up with our own version of wikipedia:Template:Navbox subgroup to take care of it.—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 23:23, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :I went ahead and redid everything. I had to convert from Wikitable to HTML, but I think it ended up ok.—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 01:41, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Shirt/God Tier Symbols next to titles instead of names? Aesthetically I just don't like seeing a symbol hanging over a new line, like for John or Jade. Anyone else think it'd look better if the icons were by the titles instead so it'd be more evened out? Like this: http://i.imgur.com/bRaTU.png Just throwing the idea out there, because it looks sorta lame as-is. 06:11, December 10, 2011 (UTC) : Could someone please do this, as well as putting the character names ABOVE their handles and titles? I think it would make the navbox look a lot neater, and make it easier to scan through 05:41, February 22, 2012 (UTC) . Assistance requested So I'm trying to replicate this new Navbox on my wiki for purposes involving my Sburb Session role play, but I'm trying to figure out how to make it so that the top row (where the Kids is) can include six people instead of four and then forcing the other two down to the bottom. http://boxedinn.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Navbox_BoxedInn_Characters There's an example of the current Navbox I have, which was also replicated from this Wiki. As you can see, the six human characters are all in the same line instead of just being four there. I would like to know how I could possibly replicate these results. http://boxedinn.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Navbox_Subgroup_BoxedInn_Players/doc You will see here where I tried to do that, but it's forcing the other two human players down to the next row where two blank spaces for two remaining players is included. I don't want it to do this and was wondering if someone could lend me a hand with this. You may contact me through my e-mail if you wish. It's VashtheKitty@yahoo.com or snaps_echidna@hotmail.com if that one doesn't go through for some reason. Any help would be greatly appreciated. :Seeing as I made the template up, I'm gonna go ahead and fix it for you.—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 23:25, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :Oh Ryulong responded here, I tried to edit the page myself but it was semi-protected so I couldn't there (made no edits there before) however I left a message on the talk page explaining two different solution (oh and while writing this it seems Ryulong hasn't updated the page, I guess same problem as me). The Light6 23:47, December 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I fixed up the code that I wrote up so it works up on the BoxedInn wiki. Although having all six players on one line does not look like it will work that well.—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 00:05, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Color change-up Anyone think this is interesting/preferable to its current state? I've just recolored the titles based on the color of the aspect rather than the player. http://imageshack.us/f/202/colorsr.png/ 08:01, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :Looks pretty swish. I'm for it ::That would be a pain in the butt to encode. I've set things up so everything is just based on the player name. Switching things to have one line match their title's thematic color is not going to work. That, and you're going to have to come up with a whole new set of colors on Template:Color to get it to work.—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 02:30, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, the way I did it was really sloppy and took a while. Other than that, I don't really understand what you're saying. I guess it'll be harder to implement the yet-to-be-revealed titles? I'm really out of my depth :P 05:14, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::What I did when I made Template:Navbox subgroup Homestuck Players was I coded everything to report to the character's chat color. What you are suggesting is that first we come up with the codes so we can define things by the mythical element to impliment on Template:Color so we can go and get that orange for the Hero of Light. And then I have to come up with a whole new set of parameters just to cover these new additions.—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 07:03, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Yeah that all sounds like magic to me. I was just suggesting something like: |title1=Heir of Breath which draws strength from being a very simple-minded approach :P But yeah, its not very practical or neat. I'm guessing the time and effort needed outweigh any benefits that the change might have, but I thought I'd put it out there. -- 08:01, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, it'd be nice. But we would have to come up with 12 new values for Template:Color and then I would have to modify the other template to add new coding to change one set of colors.—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 08:10, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Okay, well I'm here to help. I think I understand the color thing so just give me the word and I'll do what I can. -- 09:57, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Well, you need to pick out the hex colors for the roles rather than the 255,30,128 or whatever you had. And then I'll figure out how to code the template around.—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 16:50, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Done. Hope it helped. -- 22:48, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::All right. I'll go ahead and change the template coding.—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 17:20, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey undyingumbrage link shows it having a lowercase letter then a uppercase letter, though uu is lowercase for both letters. Is there a way so it is uu not uU? 20:50, March 1, 2012 (UTC)